Operation miyako
by twistedsoulmate
Summary: Chad confronts Nigel about what he thinks of him after Nigel finds the truth about him on the globe kids next door base.


Operation m.i.y.a.k.o

must insert yaoi and kiss one

warning yaoi, lime no lemon maybe in sequel if i get reviews

Chad confronts Nigel about what he thinks of him after Nigel finds the truth about him on the globe kids next door base.

Couple chad and Nigel(1), My Oc Miyako and Hoagie(number 2)

* * *

><p>walking on to the globe kids next door base was amazing feat for any knd operative luck to get the chance to join but his pale lips shown a forced smile "welcome to globe command number 1 formally leader of sector v" a voice broke throw his thoughts of his old team mates, and number one 's brown eyes lead off the floor to a girl.<p>

Her skin was like coffee, and her eyes were between blue and green but her hair reminded him of how his was, a dark brown but not as long or wavy as her's "I'm number unknown" she spoke again reaching a hand out to shake his, while pushing up her glasses "please call me Miyako or Miy for short".

Number one's hand meet her's and he responded "hi I'm Nigel" miyako, giggled "i know a friend of mine has been talking about you" then she turned, leaving the bald head boy to think. Meanwhile in the shadows of the globe base, on lonely hearted 'traitor' watched as number one followed miayako on a tour of the place.

Nigel followed to his room after the tour, he learned everything about the his new job and was excited about the many new missions that would require him to see his old teammate again after a couple of months of training but for now all he could do was rest.

Waiting for number one to sleep, a blond haired boy crept from his hiding spot peach colored hands gentle touching Nigel's pale cheek , careful not to wake the sleeping boy. A wimpier escaped number one's mouth at the feel something smooth but he didn't wake, and the figured didn't move.

"Chad" the sleeping boy said, in his usual Brit voice as pale hands carefully pulled the surprised intruder to his bed, and pining him to the bed "you didn't except me not to notice do you?"

Nigel said chocolate eyes looking down at 'chad'

the blond intruder didn't say nothing but a smile slipped on to his face "you didn't all the other time, in your base uno" suddenly the positions where changed and chad was on top. The look in each others eyes told that it was just a game for now.

"am I still a traitor in your eyes" Chad whispered, letting his hands slip in to Nigel's and his forehead rest on number one's "you know I'm telling the truth now" the bald Brit remembered his harsh words from the last time they meet and frowned.

Chad found himself on the floor near the door after being kicked "you still lied " Nigel said siting up from the bed, hurt and anger in his eyes "CAUSE I HAD TO, YOU KNOW THAT" the blond yelled back but regretted it "you said I was special"

the room fell to silence and the door opened "i see you've meet my friend Nigel" Miyako said looking between the two of them "i just wanted to inform you I'm off to visit sector v" Chad gave her a strange look "i saw someone- I mean something interesting that I wanted to take a look at, your in charge of Uno, good luck Chad"

She closed the door before a word was said, and looked at the file in her hand that read 'Hoagie Gillian'

however the two boys she left behind where still trying to figure out where to go from all this.

Chad stood up with a sigh and walked over to the bed "i never lied about that Nigel" he said hugging young Brit "you are special, too me" he could feel number one moving around in his arms "every girl I ever dated had something that reminded me of you from your eyes to the color of your skin all brunette, like you before the accident"

Nigel closed his eyes "the was this girl who liked me, didn't like her back but we dated kind of, I thought of you too and mostly avoided her for missions" he said going away from his balding accident to his ex girlfriend Lizzie who was more of a annoying stalker then anything.

At the same time Nigel and Chad were working out their issues. Number unknown had landed on earth and was welcomed by a brown skinned girl who's eyes and most of her braided brown hair was hidden by a red hat "welcome to sector v, number unknown, I'm number 5" she said coolly.

Chad smiled knowing that Nigel might feel the same way about him like miyako said, Number unknown new more about the knd then anyone else and was never wrong about any information she got, So he trusted her enough to take the chance on Nigel. Quickly the older lifted number's 1 head and pressed his lips against Nigel's.

Meanwhile Miyako had meet all of sector v, and succeed in getting alone with her target, number 2 by saying that she need him for special 2 x4 research. "so Hoagie" the coffee skinned girl said with a giggle that number 2 found cute "got anything new?" suddenly hoagie started showing off his inventions and making cheese jokes "wow your so cheese it's funny" Miyako laughed "i love the classic jokes" and number 2 fell for her after that line.

Nigel found him self wanting more but Chad pulled way from the kiss "your still two young nigel" he mumbled looking at the cute pout on Nigel's face "you just turned 13 so we'll have to wait, but for now just know that you are special to me, you've always been and you'll always will be, cause I like like you"

Chad watched as Nigel snuggled under his chin after his speech "i like like you too chad, and I know now that I am special to you" number one whispered before yawning, Chad laid him all the way down

before moving beside him "goodnight uno" Chad said but the bald brit was already asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>my charater Miyako<p>

don't own knd

message and i will reply


End file.
